Presently, with the advance of medical technologies and the improvement of life qualities, human life spans are increasingly elongated, resulting in serious problems relating to aging society. Especially, with the increase of age, when one reaches such as 40 years old or more, the presbyopic problem will be gradually apparent. Thus, a magnifier or a pair of presbyopic glasses (i.e. reading glasses) is an essentially important tool for him to read books or letters, browse homepages, or view a display screen in a short distance. Otherwise, the deterioration of eyesight may cause the fatigue of eyes, resulting in effecting one's working efficiency. Moreover, the dim eyesight may cause a faint discomfort, resulting in effecting the quality of one's daily life.
Recently, with the advance of digital photography, various electronic devices (such as digital cameras, digital video cameras, notebook computers, mobile phones, and PDAs) provided with a digital image capturing element (such as a CCD or CMOS) are continuously developed, wherein the image quality of the digital image capturing element is continuously enhanced, the entire volume of the electronic device is continuously miniaturized, and the selling price thereof is continuously lowered down, so that it is advantageous to increase the market share of the electronic devices provided with the digital image capturing element. In consideration of the increasing trend of middle ages and old ages, it is necessary to consider the possible problems, which the middle ages and the old ages may face, as an important factor when manufacturers design and develop the electronic devices, in order to satisfy the needs of different ages.
For example, referring now to FIG. 1, a traditional digital magnifier which is commercially available and portable is illustrated, wherein the digital magnifier designated by numeral 10 has a size similar to a normal computer mouse, and is provided with an image capturing element (such as a CCD or CMOS, as shown in FIG. 1). The image capturing element of the digital magnifier 10 can be used to capture a preview image (such as a text image of a book or a magazine 12), magnify the captured image, and transmit the magnified image into a terminal apparatus 11 (such as a personal computer or a television) connected to the digital magnifier 10. Then, the terminal apparatus 11 displays the content of the magnified image. However, the digital magnifier 10 is not only expensive, but also has a volume greater than that of a traditional magnifier or traditional presbyopic glasses. When the digital magnifier 10 is used, it must be connected to the terminal apparatus 11, resulting in inconvenient usage. Hence, many old ages affording the digital magnifier 10 may still select to directly hang the traditional presbyopic glasses or the traditional magnifier on his/her neck for convenient usage, if necessary. As described above, although the commercially-available portable digital magnifier 10 has more and better functions, the digital magnifier 10 still can not satisfy actual needs of general middle ages and old ages. As a result, it is an important subject for related design houses and manufacturers of various electronic devices to think how to develop a portable electronic device to replace the traditional presbyopic glasses or the traditional magnifier whereby the middle ages and the old ages having the presbyopic problem read books or letters, browse homepages, or view a display screen can directly and conveniently read an magnified text image.
In addition, due to the improvements of text and figure recognition technologies in recent years, various electronic devices installed with a text and figure recognition software are continuously developed, in order to satisfy the needs of different consumers. As to traditional recognition software installed in commercially-available optical character recognition (OCR) devices, bar code recognition (BCR) devices, or business card recognition (Biz card) devices, text recognition software seriously demands the quality of inputted images while bar code recognition software and business card recognition software are very sensitive to the size of inputted text images. If the size of text images is smaller than a predetermined size value, the recognition rate thereof will be substantially lowered down to the situation that even no any text image can be recognized. Moreover, the traditional bar code recognition software also seriously demands the minimum width, height, and pitch of bar codes. If an inputted image of a bar code can not fit the foregoing demands, the recognition rate thereof will be substantially lowered down to the situation that even no bar code can be recognized. Furthermore, it is not ensured that an image captured by an image capturing element of the traditional recognition device can always fit the demands of the recognition software of the traditional recognition device, while the captured image generally includes various noise signals, resulting in lowering the recognition rate. Therefore, it is an important subject for related design houses and manufacturers of various electronic devices to think how to efficiently remove the noise signals existing in the captured image, in order to provide a high-quality image that is easy to be recognized by the recognition software.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a method for digitally magnifying images to solve the problems existing in the traditional method for digitally magnifying images, wherein the difference therebetween is to execute a video stabilizing process, a noise signal removing process, a fuzziness removing process, and a text strengthening process to images during image magnification, so that the processed images will be clearer for facile reading or suitably used to other applications.